


Казалось бы, причем здесь окклюменция

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Crack, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Гарри просто нужно стащить одну вещь в комнатах Снейпа, пока того нет.Расхождение с каноном — Снейп не приходил на Гриммо, чтобы сообщить об окклюменции Поттеру. Он был... занят.5 курс... эм... поэтому АУ, в котором в Хогвартсе учатся с 12 лет. Крэк и ПВП.





	

– К сожалению, Гарри, поделать ничего нельзя, – глаза Дамблдора печально блеснули за очками. – Неизвестно, как поведет себя Фадж, если не застанет тебя в школе во время проверки, которую затеяла профессор Амбридж.  
  
– Мерзкая жаба, – буркнул Гарри.  
  
– Не стоит так говорить, – мягко остановил его Дамблдор. – Тем более, что ты едешь в Хогвартс всего на день раньше остальных. Уже завтра каникулы закончатся, и все твои друзья вернутся в школу.  
  
– Да, конечно, – послушно отозвался Гарри, смиряясь с участью вместо веселья целый день лицезреть унылые лица министра, розовой жабы и других. Того же Снейпа.  
  
– Снейп! – тем временем вслух продолжил его мысль Рон, помогающий другу быстрее собрать вещи в сундук. – Помнишь, Гермиона говорила, что у него должно быть зелье, нейтрализующие эффект сыворотки правды? Оно, правда, действует только, если смешать его с сывороткой, ну так и будешь доливать в чай, который она тебе спаивает.  
  
– Снейп меня с костями сожрет, если я к нему сунусь, – мрачно заметил Гарри, хотя мысленно уже начал продумывать, как проникнуть в комнаты зельевара и не попасться.  
  
– А в каникулы он чем-то ужасно занят всегда, – пояснил Рон. – Я слышал, как Макгонагалл говорила, что Снейпа опять нет в его комнатах и не будет все каникулы.  
  
– А вот это уже интересно, – оживился Гарри. – Ты это точно знаешь?  
  
– Нет, – признался Рон. – Мерлин, друг, как бы я хотел быть там с тобой! Может, вместе поедем?  
  
– Нет, – скрепя сердце, Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. – Побудь с семьей. Твоему отцу нужна поддержка всех вас.  
  
– Удачи, – шепнул ему Рон, пожимая руку, и Гарри кивнул, беря сундук и спускаясь вниз к ожидающему его Дамблдору.  
  
В Хогвартсе оказалось ровным счетом так уныло, как Гарри себе и представлял. Фадж был явно недоволен, обнаружив Гарри прилежно занимающимся в библиотеке, а лицо Амбридж при этом сделалось таким, что одно это вполне окупало все неудобства и потерянный день.  
  
За обедом и ужином Снейпа не было и, как Гарри понял из обрывков разговоров, в Большом зале его не было все эти дни. Однако напрасно Гарри рисковать не хотел и потому на вылазку отправился в мантии-невидимке.  
  
Чем ближе он подходил к подземельям, тем крепче становилась уверенность в том, что Снейпа там нет. Вероятно, он где-то на задании Ордена или дома — должен же и у него где-то быть дом?..  
  
За этими размышлениями Гарри не заметил, как дошел до покоев Снейпа. Он еле слышно прошептал «аллохомора» и осторожно толкнул дверь, боком проскальзывая в неё.  
  
Первое, что понял Гарри, прикрыв за собой дверь — в комнате очень задымлено и витает странный сладковатый запах. А что второе, Гарри не решил, потому что в этот момент увидел Снейпа.  
  
А Снейп увидел его.  
  
По крайней мере, так показалось Гарри, когда развалившийся на диване Снейп ткнул в его сторону сигаретой и довольно миролюбиво произнес:  
  
«Поттер. Везде Поттер. Будь добр, сними эту чертову мантию».  
  
Гарри послушно стянул мантию. Правда, он никак не мог отделаться при этом от мысли, что Снейп сейчас ужасно удивится совпадению, а он, Гарри, почувствует себя простофилей.  
  
Снейп не удивился.  
  
Он кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и вкусно затянулся сигаретой.  
  
Гарри продолжал стоять у двери, и это бездействие выбивало его из равновесия. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, он кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание Снейпа.  
  
– Кхм... простите, профессор, а что вы тут делаете?  
  
– Я, Поттер, всё пытаюсь понять и никак не могу, – Снейп с жалостью посмотрел на Гарри и снова затянулся, после чего продолжил. – Ты совсем идиот или искусно прикидываешься? Что я тут делаю? Предположим, ты спросил не про факт нахождения меня в моих же комнатах, опустим этот совсем плачевный вариант. Но и кнарлу понятно, что совершенно точно не проверяю ваши идиотские контрольные и не варю очередное вонючее зелье, так?  
  
– Так, – послушно согласился Гарри, потерявшийся еще в середине монолога профессора.  
  
– Ты ведь, Поттер, не глупее кнарла? – вкрадчиво уточнил Снейп.  
  
– Да, сэр, – вынужден был согласиться Гарри. – И разве вам не нравится варить зелья? – рискнул уточнить он.  
  
– Нравится, – согласился Снейп. – Но не бесконечную же школьную программу. И сейчас я занят совсем другим.  
  
Тут Гарри не мог с ним не согласиться. Рядом со Снейпом стояла одна почти полная, и лежали три пустые бутылки, в которых явно было не сливочное пиво, на столе россыпью лежали сигареты с этим привязчивым сладковатым запахом, и Снейп выглядел расслабленным и отчего-то еще более опасным, чем всегда.  
  
– Сядь, Поттер, – прервал его мысли Снейп. – С тобой не выйдет конструктивного диалога, пока ты жмешься к стене, словно рассчитывая с ней слиться.  
  
– А может и не нужно диалога, я просто пойду, – нерешительно начал Гарри, но послушно присел на краешек дивана, совсем рядом с босыми ступнями Снейпа.  
  
– Бери, – Снейп указал кивком на сигарету.  
  
Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы возразить и убедить Снейпа, что он-де не готов впасть в такое же странное состояние, но вместо этого почему-то привстал с дивана и взял сигарету, после чего позволил Снейпу поджечь её кончик.  
  
– Вот совершенно стандартная ситуация, – заметил Снейп, с выражением любящей бабушки на лице наблюдая за тем, как Гарри давится дымом. – Когда говоришь на уроке «возьмите три унции тритоньих глазок» – хоть бы один послушал. А вот чуть предложишь что-то запрещенное — все тут же становятся невыносимо послушными.  
  
Гарри снова закашлялся, но при этом почувствовал себя на удивление хорошо. Словно он сам, настоящий, наблюдал за собой со стороны и точно знал, что ничего плохого не случится. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо.  
  
От этой мысли он расплылся в улыбке и взял со стола бокал с вином.  
  
– Действует, – удовлетворенно вздохнул Снейп, после чего отвлекся от Гарри на разглядывание своих ступней — его неожиданно заинтересовало, как двигаются на них пальцы. – На всех, видимо, действует, – задумчиво добавил он. – Даже на Поттера.  
  
Некоторое время они пребывали в благословенной тишине. Снейп развлекался тем, что курил и шевелил пальцами, а Гарри пил просто божественно вкусное на его взгляд вино и вдыхал дым.  
  
Снейп вино игнорировал - по-видимому, оно в него уже просто не лезло, нечутко решил Гарри. Он почти забыл о присутствии Снейпа, наслаждаясь необычным ощущением легкости, когда Снейп сам напомнил о себе, бесцеремонно толкнув его коленом в бок.  
  
– Что? – недовольно поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
– Знаешь, что плохо, Поттер, – начал Снейп, и его голос Гарри не понравился. Он затянулся еще раз, и голос Снейпа перестал его волновать, он просто журчал на заднем плане, Гарри вроде и слышал его, и не слышал тоже. – ...Пока я трезвый и не накуренный, я помыслить не могу о том, чтобы меня кто-то увидел в таком состоянии, для чего вешаю самые сильные отводящие чары... кстати, как ты их преодолел?  
  
Гарри очнулся от полудремотного состояния.  
  
– Мне вообще-то и нужно было, чтобы вас тут не было, сэр, – смущенно пояснил он. – А ваши чары говорили об этом просто прямым текстом.  
  
– Интересная промашка, – задумчиво проронил Снейп. – Ну так вот, Поттер, как я уже начал говорить, во вменяемом состоянии я не хочу никого видеть, а сочетание этих сигарет и выпивки рождает страшное желание с кем-нибудь переспать. Что ты скажешь?  
  
Гарри серьезно задумался. Сказать, что ему всё равно - значило обидеть Снейпа, и тогда тот точно не скажет, есть ли у него еще вино, а оно у Гарри уже закончилось. Но никаких ясных чувств по поводу признания профессора Гарри не ощущал. Он даже не был уверен, что успел свыкнуться с мыслью, что Снейп когда-либо с кем-то занимался сексом.  
  
– Наверное, это печально, – наконец осторожно произнес он, идя с собой на компромисс.  
  
– Да мне плевать, что ты думаешь об этом, – отозвался Снейп, садясь на диване и протягивая руку за новой сигаретой. – Я спрашиваю, что ты думаешь насчет того, чтобы исправить это упущение, раз ты уже все равно тут оказался.  
  
Гарри снова задумался, даже не заметив, как Снейп вложил ему в руку зажженную сигарету.  
  
– Это не было похоже на предложение, от которого можно отказаться, – поделился он своими опасениями со Снейпом.  
  
– А зачем тебе отказываться, – искренне удивился Снейп. – Что тебе в этом не нравится?  
  
Гарри задумался еще серьезнее. Он мог сказать, что ему совсем, ну вот совершенно не нравится Снейп и вообще мужчины, но прозвучало это бы совсем невежливо, да и нельзя было сказать, что Снейп ему совсем уж не нравился. Что бы там ни было в этих сигаретах, но оно заставляло любить весь мир, частью которого так или иначе оказывался зельевар.  
  
– У меня совсем нет опыта, – наконец вынужден был признаться Гарри. – Я перед каникулами впервые целовался. И девушка плакала, – добавил он скорбно.  
  
– Вот это талант, – восхитился Снейп. – Надо проверить, отчего она плакала, прямо сейчас.  
  
Гарри не успел на это ничего ответить – Снейп потянул его на себя, снова вытягиваясь на диване. Лежать на Снейпе было не очень удобно, но Гарри решил потерпеть, тем более тот почти что обещал найти отгадку вопроса отчего плакала Чжоу.  
  
Снейп раздвинул колени, позволяя Гарри провалиться между ними, и только после этого коснулся губами его рта. В поцелуе с Чжоу они с Гарри этим и ограничились - просто касания губами - но Снейп, казалось, даже не подозревал о такой возможности. Он по-хозяйски скользнул языком в рот Гарри, легко раздвигая им зубы и принимаясь поглаживать кончиком языка язык Гарри. Сказать, что Гарри оторопел — значит, не сказать ничего. Он просто замер, словно соляной столб.  
  
Язык Снейпа не был противным, он нес на себе сладковатый привкус дыма и острый — алкоголя. Судя по всему, до прихода Гарри он пил не вино.  
  
– Я понимаю эту несчастную девушку, – наконец сообщил Снейп, отстраняясь и откидываясь на подушку. – Ощущение, словно целуешь труп. Не то, чтобы я целовал трупы - хотя у меня, без сомнения, была уйма возможностей - но мне кажется, что это было бы так же. А я, надо заметить, предпочитаю более активных мужчин.  
  
Гарри с облегчением кивнул. Теперь всё становилось на свои места. Если Снейп прав в своем утверждении - а у него в этом явно было больше опыта, чем казалось с первого взгляда - то поцелуй с Гарри мог напомнить Чжоу о том, что Седрик мертв, а это никуда не годилось.  
  
– Еще, – потребовал он.  
  
Снейп возражать не стал. То ли его не пугали трупы, то ли он всерьез надеялся, что Гарри хоть раз не подведет его ожиданий. И Гарри решил, что если стоит когда-то оправдать возложенные на него надежды, то именно сейчас. По крайней мере, в том, что касалось надежд Снейпа. Убить Волдеморта он по-прежнему собирался — ведь это было ожиданием куда большего количества людей, которые были гораздо приятнее Снейпа.  
  
Впрочем, о Волдеморте Гарри решил подумать в другой раз, а в этот сосредоточиться на поцелуе. Он примерился, стараясь с первого раза попасть губами в губы Снейпа, что легко только звучало, а потом наугад ткнулся языком в приглашающе приоткрывшийся рот.  
  
Что делать дальше, он не знал, потому что не очень подробно запомнил действия Снейпа. Одно он уяснил точно — замереть теперь было бы верхом глупости. Поэтому Гарри провел языком во рту Снейпа, мысленно поражаясь неровностям зубов, затем коснулся языка, нёба, снова языка. Он понял, что, по-видимому, всё идет в нужном направлении, когда Снейп издал приглушенный из-за языка Гарри в его рту стон и прижал его к себе, свободной рукой обнимая за плечи, а рукой с сигаретой поглаживая по голове.  
  
Что-то в этом жесте было такое нежное, такое домашнее, что Гарри не выдержал — и из его глаз закапали слезы.  
  
– Превосходно, – Снейп отодвинул Гарри от себя и затянулся. – Теперь рыдаешь ты. Это будет очень печальный секс, Поттер, если ты планируешь залить тут всё слезами.  
  
– Я просто расчувствовался, – огрызнулся Гарри, снимая очки и вытирая глаза. – Тебе не понять, конечно.  
  
– Хамишь? – обрадовался Снейп. – Это уже что-то.  
  
Он поднялся, бесцеремонно стряхивая Гарри с колен на пол.  
  
– Пойдем в постель, – не терпящим возражения голосом произнес он. – Тут неудобно.  
  
Гарри послушно поднялся с пола. Он честно сделал усилие над собой, чтобы испугаться или хотя бы успеть испытать отвращение к тому, что сейчас он лишится девственности со Снейпом, но организм категорически отказывался пугаться.  
  
В спальне Снейпа не оказалось. Так Гарри показалось в первое мгновение, а затем он заметил ноги Снейпа, торчащие из-под кровати. В этот момент ноги задвигались, и немного пыльный и взъерошенный Снейп выполз наружу вместе с такой же пыльной бутылкой.  
  
– Коллекционная редкостная дрянь, – пояснил Снейп, тряся бутылкой. – Будешь?  
  
Гарри посмотрел на кровать, потом на Снейпа и понял, что будет.  
  
Однако Снейп вместо того, чтобы сразу передать ему бутылку, для начала поставил её на тумбочку и подошел к Гарри вплотную.  
  
– Сейчас узнаем, повезло мне или нет! – сообщил он Гарри с совершенно серьезным лицом.  
  
Гарри не успел даже спросить, что имеет в виду Снейп, как ловкие пальцы расстегнули на нем брюки и стащили вниз вместе с бельем.  
  
– Повезло, – глубокомысленно произнес Снейп. – Хотя лично я считаю, что нельзя настолько безнаказанно попирать законы природы, – сообщил он, стягивая с Гарри рубашку. – Подростки должны быть худыми и нескладными - по-видимому, тебе этого не говорили.  
  
Он провел пальцем по груди Гарри и вздохнул.  
  
Гарри закусил губу. Сладковатый запах сигарет витал и тут, и он не собирался выветриваться из его головы, но стоять совершенно голым перед одетым Снейпом, пусть тот и разглядывал его с нескрываемым восторгом, было не очень приятно.  
  
– Ты так и собираешься в одежде меня трахать? – грубовато, чтобы не выдать своего волнения, спросил Гарри. – Или хотя бы штаны снимешь?  
  
Глаза Снейпа удивленно расширились.  
  
– А лихо, – заметил он, когда к нему вернулся дар речи. – С чего ты решил, что я собираюсь тебя трахать? Я же, кажется, ясно пояснил, что мне нравятся активные мужчины.  
  
Гарри покачнулся. Одно дело — отдаться настойчивому Снейпу и его выпивке с сигаретами, и совсем другое — взять на себя такую ответственность.  
  
– У меня нет опыта в таком, – сдавленно пискнул он.  
  
– Я это давно понял, – убедительно произнес Снейп. – Но риск — дело благородное, да и не можешь же ты во всем быть плох. Тем более, с такими данными.  
  
– Но... – снова начал Гарри.  
  
– Никаких «но», – строго произнес Снейп, снимая рубашку. – И никаких слез, я ясно выразился? Тем более, что твое сопротивление выглядит слегка лицемерным.  
  
Снейп кивком указал на пах Гарри, где совершенно предательски стоял член, словно ему не было никакого дела до сложности поставленной перед ним с Гарри задачи.  
  
– А если не получится? – неуверенно произнес Поттер, глядя, как Снейп снимает брюки. Тот иронично изогнул бровь, позволяя Гарри полностью отвлечься на этот изгиб и не смотреть на обнаженное тело.  
  
– Поттер, ты, конечно, уникален, но не настолько, чтобы не справиться с таким простым делом, да еще под моим чутким руководством, – наконец сообщил Снейп таким тоном, словно он сам не очень верил в свои слова.  
  
Видимо, чтобы не передумать, Снейп проворно забрался на кровать, где встал на четвереньки, отклячив зад и дополнительно разведя полушария ягодиц руками.  
  
Гарри неуверенно кашлянул.  
  
– Мне кажется, надо еще какую-нибудь смазку, – хрипло произнес он. – Чтоб ничего не повредить. Я читал...  
  
– Мерлин, мало того, что нудный, так еще и начитанный не там, где надо, – пробормотал Снейп, однако нырнул рукой под подушку, вытащил оттуда тюбик и бросил Гарри, после чего снова вернул руку на её место на своей ягодице.  
  
– Крем для рук? – прочитал Гарри и задумчиво посмотрел на белеющую в полутемной спальне задницу.  
  
– Поттер, – прошипел Снейп глухо из-за подушки, в которую уткнулся лицом. – Еще ни один член не отпадал от крема для рук. Хватит увиливать.  
  
Гарри решил, что тут Снейп прав. Курить хотелось ужасно, но сигареты остались в гостиной, и Гарри смутно подозревал, что если он сейчас за ними пойдет, Снейп заавадит его, несмотря на благодушное настроение.  
  
По этой причине он неожиданно вспомнил, что он гриффиндорец и не должен пасовать перед трудностями. Поэтому он уверенно смазал свой стоящий колом член кремом для рук и забрался на кровать, становясь между ног Снейпа.  
  
Тут уверенность снова временно оставила его, но деваться было некуда. Он подставил головку члена к доступному благодаря рукам Снейпа отверстию и слегка толкнулся внутрь.  
  
Снейп что-то промычал в подушку, судя по всему, это было одобрительное мычание. Гарри воспрял духом и толкнулся сильнее, чувствуя, как головка проникает внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление сфинктера и попадая в жаркие влажные тиски.  
  
Он замер, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущениям, но его планы, по-видимому, не были одобрены Снейпом, потому что просто постоять он ему позволять не собирался, отводя руки от ягодиц и упираясь ими в спинку кровати. Упершись так, Снейп неожиданно с силой подался назад, полностью насаживаясь на член Гарри, который от неожиданности не успел отпрянуть.  
  
– А-ах... – простонал Гарри, надеясь, что по стону можно понять, как он раздосадован таким коварным поступком.  
  
– О да, – простонал в ответ Снейп, принимаясь двигаться под Гарри, словно это он тут был ведущей ролью.  
  
Он то сильнее приподнимал ягодицы, то почти опускался на локти так, что Гарри почти выскальзывал из него, и стонал при этом так, словно ему было куда приятнее, чем Гарри, что было уж совсем невероятно, потому как еще ни разу Гарри не было хорошо до звездочек перед глазами.  
  
Он даже достаточно осмелел, чтобы положить руки на бедра Снейпа и начать двигаться в своем, не навязанном Снейпом ритме. Против ожиданий, Снейп не возмутился, а как-то странно всхлипнул и застонал еще громче.  
  
Гарри успел подумать, что никогда еще он не видел ничего более сексуального, чем извивающийся под ним Снейп, и та его часть, которая якобы не была обкурена, явно куда-то в этот момент вышла и не напомнила Гарри, что он вообще не так уж много видел чего-то, что можно счесть сексуальным. Разве что сексуальным можно было счесть мокрую Флер в озере, но из-за холода она вся покрылась мурашками и не шла сейчас ни в какое сравнение с жарким, бесстыдно стонущим Снейпом.  
  
Бледная спина Снейпа блестела от пота, сладковатый привкус и аромат становились просто невыносимыми, и Гарри по наитию наклонился к Снейпу, входя на всю длину, и осторожно лизнул спину вдоль позвоночника.  
  
Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы мелькающие перед глазами звездочки взорвались от солоноватого, щиплющего припухшие после поцелуев губы, вкуса и Гарри кончил, чувствуя, как короткими толчками сперма вырывается из его плотно сжатого гладкими стенками члена.  
  
В голове Гарри шумело, но он точно знал, что ему чего-то не хватает. Он отчаянно искал, что это может быть, и неожиданно для самого себя поднырнул рукой под живот Снейпа, обхватывая рукой его член и резко двигая по нему ладонью.  
  
Снейп взвыл, еще сильнее прогибаясь в спине, и кончил ему в руку. Пальцы в вязкой липкой сперме — Гарри позволил себе расслабленно повалиться на спину Снейпа — это было так же, как мастурбировать в душевой, те же ощущения на пальцах. То же, только лучше.  
  
– Это как с самим собой, только лучше! — счел он нужным сообщить Снейпу.  
  
– Да ты просто мастер комплиментов, как я погляжу, – буркнул Снейп. – Слезь с меня, неблагодарное чудовище.  
  
Он быстро наложил на них обоих очищающее заклинание и перевернулся на спину, двигаясь к краю, чтобы Гарри тоже осталось место.  
  
– Сам такой, – отозвался Гарри скорее из противоречия. Спорить не хотелось, было и в самом деле хорошо, а вскоре стало еще лучше — когда Снейп выудил из-под подушки пару сигарет и маггловскую яркую зажигалку.  
  
– У тебя там склад, что ли? – ради приличия полюбопытствовал Гарри, разваливаясь на кровати. На самом деле ему это было неинтересно, ему хотелось просто лежать и курить. И в идеале — чтобы Снейп не отвечал. Но Снейп, разумеется, никоим образом не собирался вписываться в идеалы Гарри, поэтому ответил.  
  
– Нет, но сигареты у меня есть даже в туалете, – пояснил он. – Мало ли где дурь начнет из головы выветриваться. У меня даже штук пять к душу примотано — в непромокаемом пакете.  
  
Гарри представил тощего бледного Снейпа, пытающегося курить под напором воды, льющим из душа, и вопрос про вечно грязные волосы отпал сам собой. А вот член заинтересовано дернулся, хотя Гарри не был уверен, что это реакция на мысли о Снейпе в душе, а не на новый приток неизвестной отравы.  
  
– Кстати, а что это такое? – спросил он Снейпа, указывая на сигарету и тем самым пытаясь отвлечься от живущего своей, куда более активной, жизнью члена.  
  
– Это витамины, Поттер, – печально сказал Снейп. – Если их не курить, а пить отвар, то это витамины.  
  
– Как можно было додуматься их курить? – поразился Гарри, нимало огорченный тем, что Снейп опять его обманул и вместо нормальных наркотиков подсунул какие-то дурацкие витамины.  
  
– От безнадеги, – пояснил Снейп. – Ты не представляешь, как ужасно учить вас, идиотов. Можно скурить всё, что под руку попадется. Но не будем о грустном...  
  
Он приподнял одеяло и удовлетворенно кивнул головой.  
  
– Чудесный, чудесный возраст, – провозгласил он, после чего сунул недокуренную сигарету в руку Гарри и довольно шустро нырнул под одеяло с головой.  
  
Гарри хотел было спросить, что ему делать с двумя сигаретами, и что собирается делать Снейп под одеялом, но ответ на второй вопрос вскоре стал не нужен, а первый Гарри перестал считать актуальным сразу после того, как губы расположившего между его ног Снейпа скользнули по его головке, вбирая член в рот.  
  
От неожиданности Гарри затянулся от сигареты Снейпа и со стоном выдохнул дым.  
  
Вскоре он понял, что, несмотря на божественные ощущения блуждающего по его члену языка, он теряет очень много, вынужденный видеть перед собой только мерно двигающийся холм между двумя холмами поменьше — его коленями, да еще лодыжки Снейпа, торчащие из-под одеяла.  
  
Сообразив это, он сдернул одеяло и чуть не кончил от одного только вида Снейпа, насаживающегося ртом на побагровевший от прилившей крови член.  
  
– Я... это... ааа-ах... чтоб ты не задохнулся, – счел нужным пояснить Гарри свой фокус с одеялом.  
  
Снейп медленно приподнял голову, позволяя блестящему от слюны члену полностью выскользнуть изо рта с легким чмокающим звуком.  
  
– Я так и понял, – сообщил он спокойно и снова скользнул губами на головку, всасывая вслед за ней член наполовину и снова частично выпуская его наружу.  
  
Гарри застонал, не в силах зажмуриться или хотя бы отвести взгляд от этого зрелища.  
  
Он пытался отвлечься, размышляя, как сможет учиться зельеварению дальше, когда при одном взгляде на Снейпа будет думать об этом моменте. Этот способ сыграл с ним злую шутку — вместо того, чтобы отвлечься, он возбудился еще сильнее и с отчаянным стоном кончил, с силой вцепившись в простыни.  
  
Больше он хотел бы вцепиться сейчас в Снейпа, но инстинкт самосохранения неожиданно напомнил ему, что Снейп его злобный преподаватель, даже несмотря на то, что он слизывает со своей нижней губы каплю его, Гарри, спермы.  
  
Гарри придушенно всхлипнул, потерявшись во всех ощущениях и эмоциях, которые его охватили. Шумевшие в голове алкоголь и сладковатый дым тоже не способствовали спокойствию и внятным размышлениям.  
  
– Поттер, не смей рыдать, – сурово произнес Снейп, подтягиваясь выше и оказываясь сверху, удобно расположившись на Гарри и забрав у него сигарету. – Ничего тебе оставить нельзя, – недовольно добавил он, обнаружив, что сигарета истлела наполовину и её хватило бы еще только на пару затяжек.  
  
Гарри промолчал, потому что Снейп, к несчастью, был прав, он так расчувствовался, запутался и расслабился от чертовых сигарет, что мог просто разрыдаться, а такого он не позволял себе при Снейпе, даже когда тот говорил ему гадости и изводил при всех в классе.  
  
Снова подслушав его мысли и желая то ли помочь, то ли сделать еще хуже, Снейп, докурив сигарету и бросив потушенный окурок на пол, прижался ко рту Гарри губами, вовлекая его в поцелуй.  
  
Привкус сигарет, почти пропавший аромат алкоголя и пряный, островатый вкус спермы во рту Снейпа почему-то подействовали на Гарри возбуждающе. Теперь он готов был расплакаться от отчаяния. Двигаться не хотелось совершенно, хотелось закутаться в одеяло и уснуть.  
  
– Поттер, – Снейп, разумеется, был другого мнения, он подвигал бедрами, скользя животом по снова встающему члену Гарри. – Что скажешь о продолжении?  
  
– Не могу, – честно признался Гарри. – Я устал.  
  
– Это всё ерунда, – отмахнулся Снейп. – Просто ты не знаешь, что такое долгое отсутствие подходящего партнера. Вот тогда бы ты меня понял.  
  
– Подходящего? – заинтересовался Гарри, на мгновение почувствовав себя избранным в хорошем смысле слова. Но только на мгновение, потому что Снейп снова всё испортил.  
  
– Да, – сухо ответил Снейп. – У подходящего партнера должен быть член. И он должен стоять.  
  
– Не сказал бы, что это очень редкое сочетание, – заметил Гарри, пытаясь скрыть, что его это задело.  
  
– Поверь, Поттер, соответствуют немногие, – вздохнул Снейп. – Ладно, не заговаривай мне зубы. Я просто воспользуюсь тем, что не все части твоего тела согласны с твоим девчачьим мнением, а ты можешь лежать и курить.  
  
– Я не девчонка, – окончательно обиделся Гарри. – Я...  
  
Продолжить он не успел, потому что в этот момент Снейп сел на его бедра, немного приподнялся на коленях и обхватил рукой член Гарри, поднимая под удобным ему углом.  
  
Гарри, еще не успевший привыкнуть к такому бесцеремонному хватанию его члена, выдохнул сквозь зубы и дернул тазом.  
  
– Лежи смирно и не верти задницей, – буркнул Снейп. – Ты усложняешь мне задачу.  
  
Гарри послушно замер, наблюдая за тем, как Снейп приноровился, чтобы головка члена уткнулась в его анус, и только после этого убрал руку и стал медленно опускаться. Гарри показалось, что, по сравнению с прошлым разом, ощущения стали еще острее, словно эти тиски, в которые снова скользнул его член, приноровились к нему.  
  
– Да-а, – почти шепотом простонал Снейп, слегка отклоняясь назад и продолжая двигаться, слегка приподнимаясь на коленях и почти полностью опускаясь на Гарри.  
  
Неизвестно, что он имел в виду, говоря, будто Гарри может лежать и курить, потому что Гарри не мог. Он не мог даже думать о чем-то кроме Снейпа и того, что тот проделывал с его телом, он мог только стонать и приподнимать бедра, чтобы усилить и без того невероятные ощущения.  
  
А потом стало темно, словно Снейп полностью выключил свет.  
  
И звук.  
  
– Поттер, ты всё-таки совершенно особенный, – первым вернулся звук. И голос Снейпа, тягучий и всё еще миролюбивый, было первым, что заявило Гарри о возвращении звука, хотя он бы предпочел что-нибудь другое. Гарри открыл один глаз.  
  
Снейп лежал рядом и курил.  
  
– Я уже успел в красках представить не только Азкабан, но и статью в «Пророке» о том, что я затрахал надежду магического мира до смерти, – продолжил Снейп, выглядевший довольным и расслабленным, а вовсе не тем человеком, который только что думал об Азкабане. – А ты банально свалился в обморок.  
  
– Сам дурак, – буркнул Гарри и, не открывая второго глаза, вынул сигарету у Снейпа изо рта, только после этого предприняв попытку сесть.  
  
– Глаз второй открыть не хочешь? – ухмыльнулся Снейп, вытаскивая из-под бездонной, по-видимому, подушки еще одну сигарету.  
  
– Мне и так хорошо, – отозвался Гарри и не соврал. Витамины или нет, но они делали его довольным жизнью даже рядом со Снейпом.  
  
– Ты знаешь, я тут подумал, пока ты валялся в отключке, – смущенно начал Снейп. – Живой ты мне нравишься больше.  
  
Гарри задумался. Это звучало почти как признание в любви, если бы оно не исходило от Снейпа. Поэтому он лишь согласно кивнул.  
  
– Я себе живым тоже большее нравлюсь, – сообщил он по секрету.  
  
– Постарайся оставаться живым как можно дольше, – торжественно попросил Снейп. – Ради меня.  
  
Гарри снова задумался. Не то, чтобы это расходилось с его собственными планами, но ради Снейпа... опять же, секс был действительно потрясающим...  
  
– Хорошо, – наконец согласился он. – Ради тебя постараюсь.  
  
Дальше они курили молча, после чего как-то само по себе получилось, что Гарри стал собираться. Может, он вспомнил о том, что скоро утро и приедут его друзья, но куда вероятнее, он решил, что ему не удастся исполнить обещание, если Снейп соблазнит его еще на один раунд.  
  
– Странно всё это, – наконец произнес Гарри, выуживая ботинок из-под кровати. – Не знаю, как теперь ходить к тебе на уроки. Я же буду всё время представлять...  
  
– Не будешь, – перебил его Снейп с легким сожалением в голосе.  
  
– Почему? – Гарри по стенке перебрался в гостиную и принялся на ощупь изучать пол, чтобы найти свою мантию-невидимку.  
  
– У этих витаминов есть небольшой побочный эффект, – пояснил Снейп, ложась на диван, где его и обнаружил Гарри вечером. – Ты знаешь, что такое окклюменция, Поттер?  
  
Гарри покачал головой.  
  
– Дамблдор хочет, чтобы я начал тебя ей учить, – Снейп зевнул. – Но суть в том, что для окклюмента повседневным и простым делом является очищение разума перед сном. И это единственный способ ничего не забыть после моих витаминов. Если ты это не сумеешь - а я готов руку дать на отсечение, что не сможешь - то ты забудешь всё начисто.  
  
– То есть, я буду помнить, как пришел к тебе — и всё? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
Снейп покачал головой.  
  
– Примерно час до и час после тоже сотрутся, – пояснил он. – Ты можешь попробовать очистить разум, но...  
  
Он пожал плечами и взял еще сигарету.  
  
– А ты будешь помнить? – догадался Гарри.  
  
– Я буду, – согласился Снейп.  
  
– Скотина, – с чувством произнес Гарри.  
  
– Пять баллов с Гриффиндора, – отозвался Снейп.  
  
Гарри вздохнул. Он во все глаза смотрел на босоногого, лохматого Снейпа, с легкой улыбкой на губах курящего лежа на диване.  
  
Неужели он правда это забудет?  
  
Он повернулся к двери, когда Снейп его снова окликнул.  
  
– Поттер, – позвал Снейп Гарри, тот тут же повернулся, озаренный надеждой. Может, Снейп знает какой-то способ...  
  
– Зачем ты приходил?  
  
Гарри растерянно моргнул.  
  
– А, и так понятно, – махнул рукой Снейп, призывая из шкафа небольшой флакон. Он поднялся с диван и подошел к Гарри. – Антидот к сыворотке правды. Иди уже.  
  
Он сунул флакон в его руку и своей рукой сжал пальцы Гарри на скользком стекле.  
  
Гарри вздрогнул и проснулся. Он был в факультетской гостиной, видимо, задремал на диване после ночной вылазки к зельевару. По крайней мере, он думал, что ходил к нему — иначе откуда было взяться флакону с антидотом, подписанным аккуратным мелким почерком Снейпа.  
  
– И совсем ничего не помнишь? – допытывалась дотошная Гермиона.  
  
– Ничего, – Гарри покачал головой. – Может, дело в земляничном желе, которое давали на ужин? – попытался он. – Желе мне показалось слишком вкусным, чтоб быть обычным, но я все равно съел две полные креманки.  
  
– Ох, Гарри, – покачала головой Гермиона, пододвигая к себе стакан с тыквенным соком.  
  
– А Снейп на тебя опять смотрит, – шепотом заметил Рон. – Не иначе как подозревает.  
  
– Да пусть подозревает, – буркнул Гарри. – Будто в первый раз.  


  


Илл. LiaBatman  



End file.
